Regrets
by Luna Angel-Chan
Summary: Everyone knows that Stan and Kyle are made for each other, and that when Stan confesses, Kyle says yes. But what if a cruel Twist of Fate interferes and things turn out the other way? Style, slight K2. Character Death, Angst One-Shot.


**Hey there, Lunatics! I decided to change a bit from Minecraft to some South Park. Lucky you guys. This is a story of Stan/Kyle with slight Kyle/Kenny. **

**This is South Park boy love. South. Park. Boy. Love. Don't like, don't read.**

**Warning: This one-shot contains Character Death/Suicide, you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. (Or Stan, which sucks.)**

* * *

Stan Marsh is a boy from South Park High. He's the Quarterback for the school team, he's popular and his grades are decent. Seems fantastic, don't you think?

But there's a secret only Stan confines himself to. Something no one else knows. Something entirely confidential.

He loves his best friend Kyle Broflovski.

Of course, Kyle doesn't know any of this. In fact, he's completely clueless. Stan was just so good at masking his feelings that Kyle never suspected a thing.

And now it was eating away at Stan.

He couldn't hold it in any longer. His loneliness was far greater than when he first realised his feelings. He had to tell him. Now.

* * *

"Hey Kyle."

"Hm?"

"Can I talk to you after school?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great, thanks."

I hummed a tune whilst tucking my books into my neat locker next to Kyle's. Today will be the day. Kyle couldn't possibly reject me, we've been best friends since.. The beginning of time.

I walk to class, hearing the noisy drumming of the bell blaring into my ears. But I couldn't care less. Today is the day.

I rush to Mr Garrison's class. Not that he teaches anything particularly special, anyway.

School rushes past like a blur, and before I know it, it's the end of the day. Excitedly, I rush past the clamor of more students.

I knock into Craig.

"Watch it, Marsh," He threatens. Like that scares me now anyway.

"Sorry, sorry," I reply.

"Hey, is there something wrong with you today? You just apolog-" he started, but quickly found out that I disappeared.

"What the Hell?" He sighed, exasperated.

There he is, next to the lockers.

"Hey Kyle!"

"Oh, hi Stan, you're looking giddy," He chuckles playfully.

"Listen, come with me, I can't talk like this to you in the open," I drag him by the arm, ignoring his earlier comment.

"Why?" He stares at me, confused.

"Just come."

Once we turned a corner, next to the janitors storage, I turned around to face him.

"Listen Kyle, this is serious, please listen to me," I whisper.

"Is it that important?" He cocks his head.

I sigh, "Alright, this will sound crazy, but it's not a prank."

"W-what? Is it that serious?" He questions, getting confused.

I sigh again, "Alright, here goes."

"Eh?"

"Kyle. I love you."

There was a awkward silence between us for a few seconds.

"Haha, Stan, very funny," He tries to joke, but I can see from his face that that's not the case.

"I told you, this is not a prank, Kyle."

His laughter died away, then he looked me. He turned away.

"S-Stan.."

I waited for his answer, knowing that he should say yes.

"I-I'm sorry.."

My eyes opened wide in shock, "W-what do you m-mean?" I stuttered.

"I-I'm in l-love wi-with Kenny, I-I'm sorry," He was sobbing at this point. He turned abruptly and ran.

I stood there in the empty darkness. The pain in my heart was unbearable, it was crushing me. I wouldn't move, I couldn't. The key to my heart was lost. Thrown into the river. Forever.

My knees slumped and I fell onto my hands. Suddenly, I started sobbing. Kyle was my life, I would do anything for him.

Now he rejected me. I continued to cry, I'm pretty sure everyone left, and I don't give a piece of shit for Kyle. Nor Kenny.

I punched the ground, forcing my already-white knuckles to bleed. Then I grabbed my blue-and red hat and threw it against the wall. It slumped down sadly, as though it felt pity for me.

I picked myself and my hat off the ground. I knew what I should do. Staggering, I climbed into my car, and sloppily drove away.

When I arrived, I climbed out of my car, eyes blurry. But I knew where to go. I've been here heaps of times already.

It's the cliff me and Kyle used to go together after school.

I stood on the edge, wind blowing my back, hurrying me to jump.

But not yet.

I took out a piece of paper out of my pocket and hastily scrabbled messy words on it with a brown pencil.

_Dear Kyle,_

_I'm sorry I have to do this, but you leave me no choice. _

_I do what I do._

_You were my light, Kyle, my world, my everything, and I loved you. _

_I loved you so much.._

_Please go on, and live with Kenny. Forget me._

_Forget me forever. Please._

_Stan._

I threw it into the wind.

Now I was ready. I lent forward on the edge, with tears in my eyes, remembering Kyle's sweet smile one last time. Then I let the impatient gale do as it pleases.

**_Goodbye._**

In a whoosh, I was sent tumbling down the steep cliff, back downwards. The note I wrote on was viciously fluttering towards me, as if trying to reach me.

I reached a shaky hand towards the note, smiling sadly, before slowly closing my eyes.

* * *

_Epilogue_

Stan's body landed in a river down the cliff, and was washed downstream. But when a geologist found him days later, he was already dead, drowned, with a regretful look on his face.

Kyle found the note, and he saw Stan on television, dead. He locked himself in him room, refusing to eat or drink. Despite what Stan wished, Kyle starved to death a week later.

Kenny fell into depression, anxiety, insomnia and other mental problems. He took up drugs, intense alcohol and smoked two packs of cigarettes a day. He refused to fall into anymore relationships.

-Fin-

**A/N: God, this is probably the most agnsty story I've ever wrote. I think I did pretty good on this one actually. Please leave a review and a Favorite and a Review if you enjoyed. Also, if you don't know already, I do have a few Minecraft stories up (Mostly One-Shots), so feel free to check 'em out!**

**Luna Outta Here!**


End file.
